Wings of Fire short stories
by Tigerseekertherainnightwing
Summary: these are little short stories of some of my favorite ships/groups ex. Glorybringer and the Dragonets of Destiny. input for future chapters is welcome.
1. Glorybringer

Tigerseeker was not a brat. She had her mother's sarcasm and attitude, and her father's ego, and love for fun and pranks. Only the Nightwings called her by her full name. The Rainwings call her Tiger. She was a hybrid, half Nightwing and half Rainwing. Her mother was Queen Glory, her father? King Deathbringer. She was not the bratty, spoiled princess people would think. She loved to play pranks on Rainwings during suntime, and the Nightwings in general, but her favorite target was her father. They had an ongoing battle that annoyed her mother. Back and forth they would prank each other. Each trying to out prank the other.

 _I'll get him this time. Boy this is uncomfortable. How can he sit like this everyday? Eh. it'll be worth it._ I thought. I was camouflaged on my father's throne waiting until he came in and started the "fix the dragons' problems" with Mother. I was going to scare him so much. I went over the plan again. When Father came to sit, he'd get a pointy surprise.

Sure enough she heard two dragons walking up the bridge to the hut.

"How many times do I have to you I'm fine! Honestly you'd think someone's tried to kill me with the fuss you put up because someone fell into me!" Mother's voice sounded from outside. She sounded exasperated. She only sounds THAT exasperated when father pesters her.

"I'm only trying to help my queen."

I heard the flower curtain swish open, and the click of talons on wood got louder. I was trying to stifle a giggle when Father was climbing the steps, and I looked at Mother. She was looking at the spot i was camouflaged. She knew, and she was gonna laugh just as hard as me. She winked as she climbed the steps, knowing this was too funny to stop. Something squishy then landed on my horns.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Deathbringer exclaimed, jumping from his throne and his wings shot out keeping him in the air. "TIGERSEEKER GET YOUR CAMOUFLAGED LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE!"

I immediately burst out laughing and couldn't keep my camouflage, and so did mother. I laughed so hard i fell off of Father's throne and laughed even more.

"hahahahahahahaha!HA!" did you SEE your face! That was the most hilarious thing i have EVER seen! EVER! I'll have to remember that! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Oh that was a good one Tiger! HA!" Glory had tears streaming from her eyes from laughing so much, and she was clutching her stomach on the floor because she had fallen off her throne from laughing just like me.

Deathbringer was grumbling something about dragonets, and dragonesses all the while rubbing his butt from where my horns poked him.


	2. Dragonets of Destiny

The rest of the Dragonets of destiny left the school on break and went to visit Glory in the rainforest. Surprisingly Tsunami was the most excited. Even more than Sunny since she hasn't been able to get on _Her Royal Highness'_ nerves in forever.

Glory heard crashing and screaming outside her pavilion and sighed. _When will Tsunami ever learn to be quiet._ She thought.

"Your majesty, four dragonets are here to see you. Including a very loud seawi-" The rainwing was cut off and knocked aside when said very loud seawing burst through the curtain.

"How's the kingdom _a-your majesty?"_ Tsunami said with a very deep mock bow.

"It WAS good until you barged in you sarcastic sack of scales. And I would appreciate it if you didn't bowl over my Rainwings." Glory responded.

"Tsk-tsk that's no way to talk to a fellow roy-" Tsunami was interrupted when a bright yellow blur rushed through and jumped on Glory knocking her back against her "throne".

"GLOOOOORRRYYYYYYYY! I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH! How's the kingdom!" Sunny looked back up at Glory grinning from ear to ear.

"I missed you too Sunny. And you guys as well." She said when she looked up to Clay and Starflight. "How are the eyes Starflight?"

"I still can't see but Fatespeaker's been helping me and is currently finding a way to read for blind dragons."

A loud rumble filled the room and everybody looked at Clay. "Sorry. I haven't eaten since we left." He said sheepishly.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go look for fruit together!" Sunny exclaimed bouncing up and down. "I saw this really big clearing that was surrounded by mango and papaya trees!"

And with that they were off to the clearing.

-TIIIIMMEEEE SKKKIIIIPPPP!-

When they got there Tsunami and Clay went to look for mangoes and Sunny and Glory went to look for papayas. Starflight stayed in the clearing and cleared a space of leaves and stuff for all the fruit. When they got back Clay had some red fruit along with mangoes. Glory had to hide her smile and laughs because she remembered that red fruit. Unfortunately by doing she started turning yellow and pink.

"Guys I found this red fruit that smelled AMAZIIING! I hope it tastes as good."

"Clay don't ea-"Clay shoved the whole thing in his mouth, cutting off the warning"-t that" Starflight sighed. He remembered the colors and the smell from before he lost his eyesight. "Zhis izh kinah shticky guyzh" Glory lost it and turned all yellow and pink laughing her head off.

"Clay! Of course it's sticky! This has happened before remember!" Glory managed to get out between wheezes. Clay turned bright red and everyone started laughing remembering the first time and how Clay managed to forget.

"I tried to warn you." Starflight said. Clear exasperation was heard in his voice.


	3. status update

I really value getting peoples opinions on what to write because they are reading it, so I want to know if you readers want me to do a truth or dare game for Wings of Fire. I see a lot of them and I really enjoy reading them. Don't worry this story will still be going for those who enjoy the two chapters I've put up, I'll just be adding to both when I get the ideas or requests I think are within my abilities. If you do have ideas, PM me, and I might not get to it right away, but I will respond back to talk about the idea. TYSM for reading!


End file.
